Broken Pieces
by KaiLight
Summary: If you're led to temptation, would you have the strength to resist?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Final Fantasy VII and all its characters and events are owned by Square Enix, this is none profit and I own nothing but the fictional storyline I have created.**

**Chapter 1: Hold You Head High**

The day everything came crashing down. Or maybe the first of many to occur. I was born in the small town of Nibleheim. It wasn't a very big or interesting town, but it was my home. I loved it here, when I started going to school I made many friends. And even though I had many friends, I only ever wanted to be with one person. My best friend, Cloud Strife. We were inseparable, never without the other. He knew all my secrets and I knew his. I really thought our friendship would last forever. One day, I remember this day like it had been imprinted into my mind, I was outside playing alone, since Cloud had been very sick and his mom wouldn't let him out till he got better, my dad came out to me, tears in his eyes. I didn't understand why he was hurting so, being only seven at the time. I started crying with him, crying for him, begging him to stop the never ending pools of tears. I held onto him, wanting his tears to subside. With his voice quaking with many emotions I didn't understand at the time, he told me my mom was gone. Her cancer that had been slowly killing her finally won. My mom tried her best to fight it, never giving up even though she knew it was no use, but in the end she wasn't strong enough. I didn't really understand at the time, but I did know that mom was gone now. She had left me and dad forever. He and I cried for what seemed like hours until at long last, all the tears that could be shed were. My father did something very irrationally after that. I didn't go to school for a few days and at mom's funeral, dad made a decision. We were going to leave Nibleheim and move to the big city. Thoughts of my mom plagued him here in Nibleheim and he knew, for both our sakes, we needed to move on. Life had to go on after her death. He got transferred to Midgar, and we left almost immediately. I never got to say goodbye to my home, my friends. I never saw Cloud ever again.

Dad made a promise when we settled into our new home, "I will always be here for you. Through thick or thin, know I will always be here."

That promise took me through life. The thought that someone was there for me, that someone would catch me when I fell and patch up the wounds, that was all I needed. I forgot everything about my life before Midgar. I started over. Started a new life. I started at a new school, though I didn't have any close friends like I did before, but things were back to normal. Dad and I got through things and we were as happy as we could possibly be.

I never thought that happiness would be taken away from me for a second time. He was out working late, later than usual to get his reports done in time. He called me up to let me know he would be home really late, and I said I'd wait up for him like I usually did even when he told me not to. This had become like a norm to us. "I'll be home late tonight." "Alright, I'll see you when you get home." "Don't wait up for me, Hun, you're going to be tired tomorrow." "Fine I'll go to bed," which I never did and waited up regardless, "I love you dad." "I love you too, Tifs."

I never saw that phone call as our final goodbye. We cherished every moment we had after mom left us sure, we always said 'I love you' at any moment as if it could be our last. I just never thought it would ever actually be our last this soon. I waited up all night, getting a blanket and dosing off on the couch, adamant to still wait up for him. I was woken up by a phone call. The clock on the wall said it was about three in the morning. Must just be dad saying he's working really late and just going to stay at the office and sleep on the sofa he innocently insisted on having for these occasions. The caller id was unknown though. Who in their right mind would call at this untimely hour?

"Hello? Lockhart residence…"

"Is this Tifa Lockhart?" the voice on the other side asked, sounding so serious it made me worry.

"Yes, who is this?"

"I'm calling from the Midgar emergency centre…"

I cut her off, heart pounding in my chest I thought it might burst right out, "What's happened?! What's going on?!"

"You're dad. He died on the way to the hospital. He was hit by a truck head on. The medics were surprised he even made it out the car alive…" the receptionist rambled on, trying to make the panicked girl on the other side, I don't know, feel better maybe.

How was anything going to make me feel better? I was alone. I relived the same fear and hurt I had the day my mom died. The only difference was I was no longer an innocent child that didn't understand.

The phone slipped from my hand, the lady's voice on the other side sounding frantic, as I crumbled to the floor. Never ending tears spilled from my eyes, what now? How would I go on this time? Did I even have a safety net to catch me this time?

I don't know how long it had been or what had happened really after that phone call. I simply sat there, phone still off the receiver, crying. There were knocks at the door, I paid no notice of them, lost in my own sorrow. More knocks, where they calling my name? I didn't know. Then I felt strong arms heave me from the floor, must have got a key from a neighbour or broke down the door, but I was being carried off and out of my home, broken and in tears.

The person driving the car I found myself in said I hadn't left the house in two weeks. The funeral happened without me even being aware of it. What would I have said if I had gone? I haven't said a word since that dreaded phone call. They continued to tell me that I was moving back to Nibleheim, the only legal guardians being my grandparents. They agreed to take me in after their son's untimely death, me being all they had left of him. Quite frankly, I didn't care where they took me, I would still be sobbing in my house if I hadn't been forcibly removed from my spot.

The view of my old hometown coming into view, nothing had changed since I was last here nine years ago. There were a few new houses built, due to possible new comers moving here, but all the old houses and I can only imagine old families were still here. I saw a lot of kids running around, kids scatter all over the town during summer vacation. Passing steal gates I saw the beautiful house that belonged to my grandparents. The Lockhart residence was known for its beauty around the town. Being one of Nibleheim's founding families, the Lockhart bloodline ran far back. I was escorting in, across the porch covered in white roses, no doubt in memory of the member they had just lost. The rose's sweet scent caused new tears to well up in my eyes, but not be shed. I couldn't cry anymore. My grandparents hugged me, closing the door after the stranger brought in all my things. Nothing was said as they simply held me, not even any tears. Then I broke, I wasn't done crying, and the warmth they showed me reminded me of the warmth I would never feel ever again.

"Please don't cry." My grandmother silently pleaded, verging on tears herself, "Things may seem bad, awful even, but your dad wouldn't want to see you like this. He'll always be with you everywhere you go."

My tears just kept coming; my grandfather gave me a glass of water, which I took without question. Feeling the cool liquid flow down my throat, I calmed down a little, my tears becoming less until they inevitably came to an end.

"There's a good girl."

I smiled a weak smile at my grandfather who was trying to make me feel better.

I was steered towards the staircase, "Let me show you your new room, maybe you'll start to feel better after some alone time."

She left me in front of the door, "I'm going to see to some dinner, I'll come get you when it's ready." She didn't wait for a response, knowing the chances of one were slim to none, and simply left to get on with her duties.

The room they gave me was beautiful. I never used to stay over at their place when I was younger, so I had never seen the rooms. Even in my state I couldn't help my look around in awe. A big bed was situated in the middle of the room, a desk to my left and a walk in closet to my right. Straight ahead of me were a big window and a window seat before it. I walked further in to take a better look around. Passed the desk was a door which lead into a spacious bathroom. Everything a teenager could wish for. But nothing could bring back my father; nothing could fix the hole his absence caused. After putting all my stuff away in the various places, not wanting to be a bad house guest, I sat on the window seat and merely stared out the window, not looking at anything in particular.

My grandmother came up with some tea, handing a cup to me as she sat down beside me, "Your wounds will heal, Honey, time heals everything."

Would it really heal all this?

"You'll find the memories you have will mend your heart, he will help you push forward and continue living. And I believe that with everything inside me. He did it once; he wouldn't let you go through the second time on your own."

She was right, she was always right. I couldn't manage a smile but I hugged her tight, maybe I could pull through this, one day at least.

Sipping our tea we wordlessly sat beside each other, staring out the window. She held my hand, the connection symbolizing I won't have to go through this all alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: You Can't Hide Away Forever**

The sudden cold air meant summer was coming to a close. Thanks to my grandmother's daily ritual of sitting with me as we drank tea, I slowly started opening up. We relived some of the good times I had with dad together, never speaking about the bad times, really helped me through it. I started joining them at dinner times and sat in the reading room with them when they were reading. And as much as I wanted to be left alone, I couldn't handle it. The feeling of being alone would bring back the memories that I am alone, and I didn't need that. I need to keep moving forward not the opposite reaction.

I was to start school again at Nibleheim High.

"We understand you're going through a lot right now, but, you can't hide away forever. Soon you'll need to get a sense of normalcy back into your life."

"You're right." I said in my now normal voice that was just over a whisper.

My grandmother smiled at me, "You might even find that this will help you. Being with kids your own age again. Going through the usual teenage problems."

"Giving us more grey hairs." Grandfather added with a chuckle.

The small smile I gave them reassured them that I was okay with the idea.

They got me all the supplies I would need. I was ready to face the day I finally return to society.

I woke up the next day and got ready for my first day at a new school. I am grateful I got to start at the beginning the school year and not half way through. I knew being the new kid isn't exactly an easy thing to get through.

"Things will be different." I kept telling myself.

Whether they would be or not I had to keep positive. If my new positivity were to fail me I might find myself back hiding away from the world that enjoyed hurting me.

I got into the car with my grandmother; she was going to enrol me today. At least I didn't have to face my first day completely alone. She took my hand as we walked into the school. I didn't feel embarrassed by holding her hand. This small gesture has become my safety blanket. As long as she is holding my hand I know I can get through anything life throws at me. I sat in the office quietly, waiting for her to get all the paper work in order. I was a little anxious so I put my earphones into my ears and played music from my phone to calm myself down. Whether it was against school policy or not, I couldn't care. I calmed down instantly. A technique I learned a while back thankfully.

Soon my grandmother came out and towards me, "Will you be alright?"

She just needed a little reassurance, "I'll be fine…"

She smiled at me, giving me a big hug, "Good luck today. If anything goes wrong, know you can phone me and I'll be right here." That was the reassurance I needed.

"Thanks, Gran." Letting go of her.

She quickly left not wanting me to change my mind.

"Miss Lockhart?" I went to the receptionist hearing her call me, "Here is your new schedule. Good luck on your first day."

I nodded thanks to her, looking down at where I needed to go first. I had an English class first. That was a nice way to start a Monday. After getting directions from the receptionist I headed for my first class. The halls where packed with hurrying students not wanting to be late for class. Pushing through all the racing bodies I finally made it to the class. I handed my slip to the teacher who indicated for me to be seated. I took a seat in the second row, having this habit or seat choosing.

Slowly the seats started filling. And I felt the gaze of everyone that passed me. They must be curious to who I was, most of these kids going to school together. But I wouldn't let their curiosity bother me or make me nervous. This would just be another normal day at school, like what I've had for years. With everyone seated the teacher started with her lecture.

Moving from class to class I found I got the same reaction wherever I went. To be honest all the funny looks I was getting was making me uneasy, so when it came to break time I retreated to the library. I didn't really have much of an appetite these days anyway. I pick up a random book and took a seat by the window. Staring out of it at all the people below, I saw so many different kinds of people. I could sit watching everyone else have a good time and be happy for them.

The ball rang soon enough, indicating time to move to our next class. Mine was biology. I didn't mine biology at all. It was interesting to see how things worked and stuff like that.

I entered the class and took a seat by the window, staring out of it while I waiting for the class to fill. I didn't notice but someone took the seat next to me. Not that I would have cared regardless seeing I don't know anyone here.

"Shit!"

His voice broke me out of my day dream. I looked at the redhead who suddenly noticed he bothered me, "Sorry, sorry!" he cussed under his breath again, "I purposely took this subject to avoid Hojo! Damn it!"

He must have been talking about the professor. I heard countless moans and cussing. Professor Hojo must be an unpopular teacher. Soon the professor with long black hair that he tied back entered the class and pushed his glasses closer to his eyes. He had a very neurotic feel about him.

Hojo cleared his throat audibly as he started with the usual introductions of himself and the subject continuing on with his start of school speech, "And look to the person beside you. Say hello to your partner for the rest of the year."

Again I could hear some moans but some were happy. Mixed feeling filled the room on the idea of their biology partners. I wasn't bothered, the redhead seemed nice.

Hojo continued on with his lecture. He was so enthusiastic about his work and what he was teaching that small conversations began round the class, boredom most probably settling in.

"Hi," the redhead beside me said holding out his hand politely, "I'm Reno Russle."

I shook his hand politely back, "I'm Tifa Lockhart."

"Another Lockhart? You knew round here?"

He was trying to make small talk, "I used to live here when I was young, moved away, and now I'm back again…"

He was clearly curious, "Any reason for the sudden reappearance?"

"None whatsoever…" I lied confidently.

He shrugged it off, "That's alright. Sometimes having no story is better."

I didn't try to continue the conversation; I wasn't ready to make new friends yet. Reno noticed this and continued his endless chatter, me only giving him half an ear. Whether he noticed this or not didn't bother him at all. He was telling me about the school and everything it had to offer. He was really trying hard to make me feel welcome. Soon I gave into him and started paying attention, even responding here and there.

The bell rang cutting him off. Waiting for the ringing to finally end, "Where you off to next?"

I groaned, "Math…"

"First floor?"

I nodded. He smiled at this, "Great! Me too, let's go."

So without asking whether this was okay he led me out of the class and across the hall. Everyone would still stare at me, but with Reno's talking to distract me, I stopped noticing as much.

Inside he took the seat beside me again, I didn't mind, Reno was actually a really likable type person. During the class he started telling me about himself. How his parents had split a while back and he lives with his dad now and then some less important stuff like he likes ice cream especially chocolate.

"What flavour do you like, Tifa?" he asked innocently.

"Chocolate too."

He was smiling happily to himself, "Don't suppose you want to get some ice cream with me today? Winter will be here soon…"

"Thanks, but, no thanks… next time."

He looked really upset by my sudden unexplained refusal. The look on his face actually made me feel guilty for not accepting.

With a defeated sigh, "fine," there, he was happy again, "but one condition…"

Smiling, "And that would be?"

"We have it at my place…"

He was taken aback by this, "That's better than an ice cream shop! Alright!"

As school came to an end, I saw Reno waiting by the main doors for me. As he saw me he got a stupid grin on his face and made his way to me, "Ready to go?"

I nodded, "Come on."

We walked towards the Lockhart residence, it wasn't that far from the school, but this gave Reno the opportunity to talk some more. Sometimes I wonder if he has to get a certain number of words out each day or his brain fries. His chatter made for a pleasant walk if anything.

Finally the steal gates came into view, they opened for me, letting us in. Quickly we walked across the yard, onto the porch and through the doors.

"Gran, Granddad, I'm home! Oh, and I brought a friend with me…"

Better make Reno's presence known at the beginning. They both came into the entrance hall.

"You made a friend today?" my grandmother asked me.

Reno politely greeted both of them, "Hello, Mr and Mrs Lockhart…"

My grandfather answered him, "The Russle's boy was it?"

"Yes, Sir."

"It's good to see you again, dear."

"You too Mrs Lockhart. And I'm sorry to hear about your loss."

That was too much for me to take in. Just a hint at my dad's death still set off my tears, even after this short amount of healing. I quickly ran upstairs, so no one would have to see me cry again.

Reno realized what he did, "I wasn't thinking!" and ran after me.

He knocked on my door quietly, "Tifa?" I gave no response.

"Tifa, can I come in?"

And see me crying? No! But I didn't respond how I felt. Cautiously, as if expecting me to throw a pillow or something at him, he came in. I was looking out the window, eyes filled with tears. He sat beside me, the way Gran did.

"Tifa, I'm so sorry… I should have realized. I don't know how I didn't put two and two together…" taking my hand in his as the apologies flooded from his mouth.

His hand holding mine brought me back. As the last of my tears spilled I took a deep breath to steady myself, "I'm sorry too… I should have told you from the beginning…"

"I feel like such a jerk now."

I squeezed the hand that held mine, "Thanks for being here for me…" I managed a smile.

"But!"

I shook my head, "I have nothing left… only my grandparents… and now you, if you'd be there for me?"

Finally his smile returned to his face, "I'll always be here for you."

Out of nowhere, I found my arms around him. Pulling him into a close embrace. I smiled when I felt him return it and not shrug me off. I buried my face into his neck, still breathing deeply from the tears.

When I had finally calmed down, he looked into my red, puffy eyes, "Let's go get you some ice cream. Its healing magic will make you feel better!"

Taking my hand he led me out towards the kitchen.

We sat round the kitchen counter, spoons in hand and a big tub of chocolate ice cream sat between us. He sat telling me funny stories of all the crazy things he's done in his life. Eventually I was laughing at him, my tears forgotten.

He didn't stay too late, being a Monday night and all, but he stayed till his dad wondered where he was. After the call summoning him home, Reno left saying he'd see me tomorrow.

And thanks to Reno's persistence I now have a friend.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: New Friends and an old one**

Waking up the next day, I felt things would soon be okay. I had a friend now and didn't have to face high school alone anymore.

Arriving at school, I was greeted by the cheery red-head.

"Good morning." He smiled happily.

"Morning, Reno."

He walked with me to my locker, "I noticed that you like to sit in the Library during lunch… don't suppose you'd like to spend it with me instead…?"

I smiled at him, it was about time I started acting normally again, "Alright. It'll probably be better than sitting by myself as usual."

Whether he could tell I was lying or not, he smiled happily like he always did.

"Great!" he said, "I'll see you at lunch then!"

He hurried off to his first class.

The back of my mind said I should be doing the same. First class is, IT. I wasn't technically challenged, but I thought it would be a good idea to take this class anyway. Swiftly, to avoid being late I headed for the computer labs. When I eventually got to the class I found it to be half full already. Still trying to avoid the eyes of everyone I just took a seat in the front near the door. Next to me was a blonde boy who just looked like a computer nerd. Not that that was a problem in my eyes. Back in Midgar, some of the nicest people I knew where classified as nerds.

As the bell rang signalling the start of the class, Professor Hojo entered the room in his usual hurried manner. So he was both the Biology and IT teacher it seemed. And like all his classes, he droned on about the subject he found more fascinating than the students he was teaching. Taking notes and attempting the techniques he was showing the class, I found myself losing interest in his lecture that just never seemed to want to end. I was so thankful so hear the end of class bell. Hurriedly gathering my things, I left the classroom before Professor Hojo had a moment of inspiration and would try to continue lecturing. Most rushed out of his classes to avoid the possibility of an extra or extended lecture of boring facts.

I found my way to Reno's table in the lunch hall and sat beside him.

"Glad you didn't change your mind." He said seeing me join him.

"Of course I didn't change my mind!"

He smiled, "Let me introduce you to everyone, big guy over there is Rude," he pointed to the silent guy that sat across the table from us," and this is Cissnei…"

The brunette with shining brown eyes smiled warmly at me, "How are you finding the school so far?"

"It's like any school I've been to. Being new just means you need to adjust to the new people."

She giggled, "Good to know being the new girl didn't get you down!"

Reno cleared his throat over dramatically not wanted to lose my attention," Ladies, you can gossip after I get through all the names here, yo!"

"Sorry Reno, please carry on"

"Right! Then we have our main man Zack," he pointed to the dark haired boy next to Rude, "and Aerith next to him…"

I suddenly wasn't paying any attention to what was being said. The blonde beside Zack reminded me of someone I use to know. Memories of my childhood flooded back into my mind. Could it really be?

"And the moody guy over there is Cloud…"

He looked up hearing his name, and saw me for the first time in nearly nine years. It was him! I couldn't forget him even if I wanted to. That was the Cloud I knew when I was young!

Our eyes met, and I could see the recognition in his eyes, "Tifa?"

I smiled, touched that he still remembered me after all this time," It's good to see you again, Cloud."

Cloud stood up and came towards me as if he couldn't actually believe it was me here after all that time, forgetting about his dark haired friend as he took the open seat beside me instead.

Reno noticed this, "You know each other?"

"Yeah, from a very long time ago…" Cloud answered Reno.

Did this annoy Reno do you suppose?

"Isn't this a great reunion then? So didn't see this coming…"

Great, now they were acting strangely, just what I needed. Luckily Zack broke the awkwardness that seemed to be growing between the two and indirectly me.

"Guys, did you hear about the new gossip around the town?"

Everyone looked at him, "The whole world in fact!" he continued to try and work his friends up with anticipation.

The suspense was killing everyone.

"Tell us already!" Cissnei got impatient.

With a charming smile, "Remember the rumours about a new Virtual Universe starting up? Well… it's going online today!"

This started chatter amongst the teenagers around the table. I felt so out of the loop. What on earth were they talking about?

"How'd you find this out?" Reno demanded.

"If you know where to look, you can find anything!" Zack couldn't help but continue with his story, "they are going to officially announce it this afternoon when they literally turn it online! Come on! We have to go to the grand opening!"

Zack was clearly pumped for this. So excited he could barely contain himself.

"But isn't the opening in Midgar?" Rude asked.

"Yeah, so? We take a train and we'll be there way before it opens!"

"Why go all the way to Midgar?" Cloud asked, "There's a VR centre right here in Nibleheim… there's VR centres worldwide. Even I knew that, Zack."

Zack still looked like a dog with a bone, "But, the VR centres anywhere but in Midgar only go online at midnight tonight! I want to be one of the first to see it!"

"I'm in!" Aerith chirped.

"Me too!"

Were Cissnei and Aerith after the affection of the same guy? This was definite high school drama I haven't seen in a while.

"How about you, Cloud?" Zack, wanted his best friend there with him of course.

"Fine…" He simply agreed knowing he couldn't win an argument with Zack.

Reno looked at me, "How about you, Tifa? Up for an adventure?"

"It doesn't sound like too much trouble could happen, so okay. I'll go if you go!"

"Great! How about you, Rude? I'm going to need my wing-man!"

Rude simply nodded.

Zack was over the moon, "Yes! So after school we all meet at the train station and go together?"

Everyone was in agreement, even me. I had no idea what this VR system they were taking about was, but I'd be finding out soon enough.

As usual, Reno was waiting for me by the big doors of the school.

"You sure you're okay with this?"

I nodded, "I'll be fine, and I think a distraction is what I need right now. I left a message for Gran so it's all good to go!"

The smile I gave him made him stop worrying so much.

"Alright then! Let's go! This is going to be so much fun!"

And I'm sure he would be right, the moment I figure out what exactly we were about to do.

The others were already at the station waiting for Reno and I.

"Right!" Zack said excitedly, "Is everyone ready to experience the best day of their lives?"

_((Writer's notes: the towns are not close together, why they get to their locations so quickly is because the trains are high as in extremely high speed trains.))_

Some of them cheer as they boarded the train to Midgar. I don't ever remember riding one of these trains before. I've always travelled by car whenever I went from Nibleheim to Migar or vice versa. These high speed trains, however, were really fast and to get to Midgar on one of these would take a matter of minutes.

The automated voice announced, "You will be at your destination, Midgar, in fifteen minutes…"

I really was impressed with the speed of these trains. If I had known it was that fast would I have visited more when I was younger? I felt such guilt in realizing this.

As the train came to a stop everyone excitedly disembarked. We had a few minutes before the opening so we all slowly walked towards the ShinRa building, the main VR centre. Mr Shinra owned the company that started the whole project so he was basically president of the whole franchise. We all joined the crowd that anxiously waited outside the ShinRa building. Above the doors to the building I noticed there was a large sign. It was counting down the time to VR being officially turned online. The count read 00:27:57. And at midnight it would be online worldwide.

Mr Shinra exited the building to address the crowd, who cheered at his arrival.

"The wait is over!" he announced in a dramatic put-on tone," SEVEN has finally been completed! The Virtually Reality simulator that allows you to be whoever you want to be! Arm yourselves and face monsters, chat socially with other users all over the world! With our new technology we can tap your brain directly into the system, allowing you to feel everything in this Virtual World like how you would experience it in reality, maybe even amplified higher! The possibilities are endless! Team up with friends and concur dungeons located throughout the system. Go on solo missions if you're brave enough! Gain experience and other great advantages throughout your adventures! Mould the world however you choose!"

The cheering was so loud I could barely think!

As his speech came to an end the timer reached zero and a siren sounded.

"And without further delay, the SEVEN system is now online! Please step forward and let your adventure begin!"

We moved forward with the eager crowd, trying our hardest not to get trampled on our way in. I felt Reno grasp my arm, not wanting to loose me in the crowd.

The building inside was huge! To enter the system everyone would enter his or her own individual room and be hooked up to some sort of head gear.

"See you on the other side!" Reno said as he headed off to a separate room.

I stood in front of the large black door to the room that would be my room for the session. There was a little panel where the handle would have been, if it had been a normal door. On it words appeared, 'Welcome to SEVEN… place you right index finger over the panel to begin…'

Alright, that sounded simple enough. As my finger touched the panel, a searing pain flowed through it. Was this damn machine drawing blood? I couldn't move it away, so I had to deal with it till it was done. More words appeared as soon as it released me, Welcome Tifa Lockhart to SEVEN… please type in desired username…

Usernames weren't something I was good at, so I simply just typed in my name and surname again.

A type of automated voice spoke to me, "Welcome, Tifa Lockhart, to SEVEN…" the doors opened for me, "Step into the centre of the room…"

The inside of the room was dark except for a round circle of light in the centre. Simple enough that was where I should stand, so quickly I entered and waited for the doors to close. Circular head gear lowered from the ceiling, and I carefully fitted it over my head and eyes. I saw an exact data representation of myself appear before me, freakishly detailed to the point if you stood beside it you wouldn't be able to tell the difference.

'Choose an outfit…'

Nothing flamboyant, just a simple white shirt, black skirt, suspenders and boots.

'Weapon of choice…'

It was slightly disturbing to see that every known kind of weapon was in the data base. I don't enjoy violence even in a game! My mind was made up, I choose no weapon and simply added gloves to my outfit.

'Are you sure?'

No, of course I'm not, I've just been wasting my time making choices I wasn't sure about. If only computers were able to understand sarcasm. Yes! I'm sure! Can we move on now?

Suddenly the room around me seemed to be disappearing. The black walls were getting some sort of green detail I couldn't identify. It felt like I was falling, till I found myself standing in another world.

'Welcome to SEVEN user Tifa Lockhart…'

Were these words only something I can see inside the VR system? Or could everyone nearby see the system sending me useless information as well?

'To receive more help from the system simply press the button you find on the watch around your wrist… happy adventuring'.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Strange New World**

Looking around me, the Virtual World seemed oddly familiar… Oh. My. God. This was Midgar! I looked down at myself, and I was in the outfit I had chosen before entering the system. This had just hit a new degree of creepy. I continued looking around, moving like I would in real life, till I found a treasure chest in front of me. Oh why not! It must be here for someone to open might as well be me. I casually opened the chest, a flood of warmth and love invaded every part of my body. I've never felt so good before! When the feeling eventually passed, I found a potion inside it. Taking it caused it to disappear into an invisible inventory. The feelings in here are astronomical! If anything I would enjoy the intensity of feeling in here!

this was no fun by myself though, I needed to find my friends! We came together so we could play together. So I started to search for them.

"Tifa! Tifa!" Reno called to me.

He was lazily dressed in a navy suit with a metal rod he held over his shoulder. He actually looked really official.

"Reno!" I ran to meet him.

He was looking around, "This place is very… realistic…"

"Have you opened a chest yet? I can't even begin to describe the amazing feeling I had opening one!"

"I knew I wasn't imagining things when I felt a breeze…"

I was really enjoying this place, with all its intensity, "We should go find the others, don't you think?"

"Yeah, wonder where they are…?"

Without thinking I took Reno's hand. Holding someone's hand had never felt like this before… the gentle contact was overwhelming. I could see Reno felt the same thing I just did.

"Woooow…" he was lost for words.

Not wanting things to get awkward I pulled him along.

Luckily the others had found each other; everyone had spawned into three small groups and managed to find each other, slowly making the small groups into the familiar large group we arrived in.

"Alright! Now that we have everyone together we can form a party!" Zack exclaimed, "We are seven total which is the maximum party limit… that's a good thing! Let's see…"

A strange feeling came over me. Was this making a party? I felt ties to everyone around me, strong as steel. This was definitely the amplified feeling of comradeship.

Zack smiled, "Now we are a party! Don't worry, we can go off on our own and still be part of the party… Who wants to go monster hunting and gain some levels?"

Everyone except Cloud, Reno and I followed.

This world was exciting, bright colours everywhere! Everything in real life is dulled in comparison. This was spectacular!

Reno broke me out of my daydream, "Tifa?"

"Yes?" it took me a moment to pay attention.

"What would you like to do?" he asked me.

"Can we go look for more treasure?"

Reno smirked, "Treasure hunting? Alright!" He looked in Cloud's direction, "You coming, Cloud?"

He silently followed us.

I felt like a little kid again in a magical world. Behind a wall was a treasure chest.

"Open it!" I said, bouncing a little. I wanted Reno to feel what I felt.

"You sure?"

"Just open it already!"

He carefully opened the chest; the look on his face told me he had just felt the sensation of the treasure chest.

"That. Was. Amazing!"

I giggled, "I told you!"

"What time do you suppose it is in the real world?" Cloud asked.

I looked at Reno having no idea, he shrugged, "I'm sure there's a way of finding out…"

Cloud pressed a button on his wrist watch, and there displayed the time in the real world.

"Looks like the system works on real time, every minute spent in here is a minute in reality. At least we won't get jet lagged when we logoff." Reno explained.

We continued walking around town. The similarities between SEVEN and reality was crazy!

"There's even the inn! But, what would you need one of those in here for?" I asked them.

"Regain your hit points…" Cloud said.

"That's like your life, Tifs." Reno used baby terms for me.

"I bet you could buy items in there…"

"Oh, and upgrade weapons and armour!"

"And I'm betting it has the same use as a bedroom in real life…"

"Wait… hold the phone!" I've never seen Reno in confused mode before, "You're trying to tell me people would actually do that in here?"

"What I said is that it's possible and can happen in here…"

Reno remembered what it felt like for skin to touch in this world and immediately began to blush.

"That just isn't cool!"

I was only half listening to the boys' conversation because down the path something caught my attention. A party of two, a young girl and strong looking boy, were engaged in the first battle I have seen in this world. A giant, I would describe as a wolf looking thing with bull like horns, towered over the young party.

Cloud smirked, "Looks like they found themselves a Behemoth…"

"Aren't they a little on the weak side to be taking one of those on?" Reno questioned.

"Who knows, it'll be interesting to see what happens when they get defeated…"

That didn't sound interesting at all to me. I didn't want those two to get hurt, even in a virtual world. It didn't look like Reno or Cloud were going to do anything about it either, I'd have to do this alone if I wanted to help them at all.

Oh well done, Tifa, the one who doesn't believe in violence and chose to have no weapon, now you want to go to the rescue.

I pulled my gloves up and cracked my knuckles. If they thought the party was going to be interesting to watch, they were sure as hell going to find my joining the fray even more so.

As the Behemoth was about to come down on the two, I launched forward and pushed the girl out of the way of the giant claw a split second before contact would have been made.

"Are you alright?" I asked her as her partner came to where we fell.

"Y-Yes! Thank you!" she sounded generally frightened.

I looked to the guy who was beside her, "You two get out of here!"

"Are you sure? It won't disappear until it's defeated…" he informed me.

Then it was up to me to allow their safe escape, "Leave this to me! I'll take care of it!"

The two fled before I could change my mind. Alright Mr Behemoth, it's just you and me now. I ran straight for it, fists raised, making direct contact with the creature's jaw. A force seemed to power every muscle in my body; all I wanted to do was defeat that enemy. My blows kept coming, pounding into the virtual creature one after the other. I was crazed with power, relentlessly attacking. My mind fought this whole concept, what was I becoming? The adrenaline pumping through my veins was turning me into an uncontrolled monster. Amplified to the point of madness. I forced myself to become aware of what I was doing; I stopped fighting the monster immediately and stood instead helpless, gaining my sense of self back.

This was not me. I am not the violent type, I refuse to be! I was helping those two escape! Not looking for a fight.

"Tifa!"

Reno's voice brought me back, as the monster was about to unleash his finishing blow of his limit. I quickly turned to deal a final sucker punch to the Behemoth, rewarded by seeing its huge form disappear in a gust of smoke and dust. A victory fanfare sounded in my ears, the boys looked around meaning they could hear it too. A translucent screen appeared before me, showing some strange items the monster had dropped, Gil (which must be the currency this world had) I had gained, and the experience earned from the battle. Apparently I am now a level 4, whatever that meant.

Reno put an arm around my neck, "Did you seriously just take down that Behemoth all by yourself?"

Pushing a stray piece of hair behind my ear, "Looks like I did…"

Cloud came over to us, "How did you manage to do that with no weapon on a newcomer's level?"

I shrugged, not being a big video game playing, I assumed it was possible. Hearing the curiosity in his voice, I must have assumed wrong.

"Why wouldn't I have been able too?" I was generally interested to know the answer.

Cloud seemed annoyed by my ignorance, "Because a Behemoth is extremely strong and we've just entered the system making us very weak."

"So? I needed to help those two! They looked scared!"

"Tifa, you really should be more careful…" Reno said gently, "You were just as strong as they were, if not weaker! What if you got defeated in their place?"

That did actually make sense. This isn't the real world; everything you have relies on states. How had I defeated that monster? Now I was very confused, but refused to let them see it.

"You guys worry too much! It was just beginners luck!"

"Must have been…" Cloud mused.

I could hear battle music approach, was this the system's way of warning players of incoming battles? The music grew louder and louder... There was no denying it, something was coming...

Another Behemoth had appeared, same as before.

"Another one?"

"They must travel in packs, being wolf like and all..." Reno's crazy theory made sense in a strange kind of way.

"Guess I'll take this one down too!" No way would I leave this monster here for some unlucky victim to run into.

Reno smirked, "Well I'm ready to take him down..." He casually patted his shoulder with his rod which he called an EMR.

I nodded in response; backup would help me get through this faster and with higher success rate.

"I'll help too..." Cloud said drawing his giant sword.

Now I felt motivated. Between the three of us, we would definitely be victorious in this battle.

Our full on assault began, leaving no room for the Behemoth to retaliate. Blow after blow we battled against him, defeating him in record time. Like before, the victory fanfare began, and transparent screens appeared before us again. We had received a battle bonus for the Behemoth's swift defeat.

"Sweet!" Reno seemed happy by this bonus.

Cloud was just being quiet as usual. I don't remember him being so quiet to be honest... Was this something he developed as he got older?

I looked down at my watch, wanting to avoid the subject. It was nearly nine in the evening.

Even though our previous battle had been very quick, it had in fact taken a bit of time to complete.

"I think it's about time I logged off…"

"I'll go with you… there must be a save point somewhere nearby." Reno said.

I smiled at Reno as I turned to Cloud, "Are you coming with us, or playing a little longer?"

"I'll go meet up with Zack and go through a dungeon or something…"

"Alright, see you tomorrow, Cloud."

Reno and I left to find that save point. It was a shining bluish-green crystal that was floating slightly off the ground. It was very pretty I must say. We held our hands over it.

"See you outside!" Reno smiled as we both disappeared.

My world was spinning as I re-joined reality. As the head gear came off and retracted back into the ceiling, my body fell to the floor. Being in the system must really take it out of you in reality. Grunting, getting to my feet I thought about this. Having it physically draining would keep the players from spending days at a time on the system. So where it may seem cruel it actually makes sense. And they said the system is directly tapped into your brain so it would tire you out.

I stretched my stiff muscles before I made for the exit of my room.

'Farewell Tifa Lockhart… Until next time…'

Exiting the ShinRa building, as I leaned up against the wall I waiting for Reno. He showed up eventually stretching.

"Wow, being in the system really takes it out of you…"

"I know! I'm actually really tired…"

"And hungry!" he added, "Want to grab a bite to eat before we set back to Nibleheim? And some coffee…"

His offer was too good to refuse, "That's the best thing I've heard all day! And I know where all the great places in Midgar are!"

"I keep forgetting that you used to live here," he thought for a moment, "Okay! Where is the best place to get some burgers?"

I took his hand, "Follow me! It's just down the road from here!"

We walked a bit faster than usual, Reno was starving I could tell.

"SEVEN is really cool!" he said, trying to distract himself from thinking about food.

"It's very intense… you feel so much more in there than you do out here…"

"That adds to the whole experience! I can't wait to go back and fight some more monsters!"

I only smiled at him remembering our experience with fighting.

"And you looked so cool! I mean, you didn't even have a weapon!" he was impressed.

"I really didn't have any intentions of fighting…"

He laughed, "Really? It looked like it happened so naturally, I'm surprised to find out you're not a big gamer from what I saw!"

"None of the friends I ever had in Midgar were interested in video games…"

He smiled, he must have had an idea, "Well how about some time you come over to my place and I'll introduce you to the world of gaming?"

"Alright, maybe I won't be so ignorant after a gaming lesson." I smiled.

"Great! It's a date then!" 

_**Thanks to everyone who has been sending me reviews, it's really had me motivated to keep writing and hopefully updating more often than usual. I always return to old chapter and correct typo's and improve them where I get constructive criticism so never think it's over! If you want to see something feel free to tell me!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Old Friend**

SEVEN had taken the world by storm, every town, every city, everyone knew about it. It was at the point that if you didn't know about it, and at least experienced it once you must live in a cave with no access to the outside world.

And this seriously was the case; SEVEN was only activated worldwide last night at midnight. And by my watch it hasn't been all that long... A lot of students decided to sneak out while their parents were asleep, just to be in the loop for when their friends would tell them about it this morning.

I was amused to see all the exhausted students fill the halls of the high school today; some looking like that didn't sleep at all! I couldn't help but think how ridiculous that was, to let a game have so much control over you and your actual life. ShinRa must have had this in mind when he had the game invented from the start I'm sure.

Reno greeted me with a smile, "Good morning."

"Morning Reno." I smiled back at him.

"No Cloud this morning?"

I shook my head, "I haven't seen him yet this morning..."

"Well Zack's ditching today," Reno explained, "He spent the whole night and part of the morning in the system..."

"Cloud must have done the same then?"

Just as I said that, Cloud appeared behind me, dark bags under his eyes.

"Morning, Cloud. Have you gotten any sleep yet?" I felt concern for my old friend.

"Ah, no... Not really..."

Reno smirked, "I thought you would have ditched with Zack today..."

Cloud's scowl stayed in place, "I don't do everything that Zack does you know..."

"Sure you don't..." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

I hated when my two friends started bickering between each other while I had to watch, "Guys, if you carry on that way we're going to be late for class!"

I must have looked peeved, because they both shut up immediately.

"And it's biology to make things worse..."

Oh that was right, first thing this morning was biology with Professor Hojo... Joys of my life to see his face so early in the morning...

Hojo cleared his throat in a way I was starting to find terribly grotesque, "Today class, we are going to start your first project of the year... Now... I'm sure you've all entered the SEVEN system, so I'm going to base the project on it so that you actually do and hand in your work for a change!" The class mumbled and actually seemed interested in what this lesson would involve, "Who knows the dynamics of the SEVEN system? How does it let you enter the system?"

The blonde boy from my I.T class, who I didn't even know was in this class, put up his hand, "It's a direct link into the brain Professor..."

"Correct, Rufus... So our project has a lot to do with the brain and how this would all be possible... There is more to it than just a link," Hojo smirked, "You have two weeks to put a scientific report together on how the brain and technology can work together without serious damage to the user..."

TWO WEEK?!

This sounded like more work than two weeks could put together!

I wasn't the only one thinking that, the murmurs became louder and louder, "Two weeks is more than enough time! That's why you have a partner! To share the work load," Hojo looked appalled, "You students need to learn to use your brains sometimes..."

He gave the rest of the period to planning and getting thoughts straight and what not.

"This seriously sounds like too much work!" Reno looked discouraged.

"If we start it today, I'm sure we can put something decent together!" I wasn't sure if this was the truth or just me trying to make him feel better.

He thought about that for a minute, "Yeah, you're right! So long as we don't leave it to the last minute we should be fine! So you want to come to my place tonight?"

I nodded, "The sooner we start the better!"

At least Reno was taking this project seriously; things had to work out with a positive attitude like this.

The lunch hall was abnormally empty today. Seems like more than just Zack ditched today... Our table was even emptier than I had expected. Zack, Aerith and Cissnei weren't there. Just Cloud, Reno, Rude and myself.

"How was class?" This was Cloud's way of making small talk.

"Argh, Hojo gave us a hard project in a short amount of time."

"You know what you need?..." I looked at Cloud when he said this, "A little distraction..."

I was curious, "What kind of distraction?"

Cloud smirked, "Zack loves throwing parties, and well he's throwing one tomorrow... Would you like to go with me?"

Where did this come from?

He added, "Zack doesn't mind when we bring extra people, plus he considers you part of our group now... I'm sure he would have invited you himself if he had the attention span wider than a teaspoon..."

"Alright." I didn't want to sound rude now and decline after everything he said, anyway a party would be fun, wouldn't it?

"I'll pick you up at your place at say seven? You're at your grandparents' place right?"

I nodded; surprised that he remembered I still have family here.

I looked to Reno, "Are you going too?"

He smiled, "Sure am... Zack's parties can be really entertaining..."

Great! I felt better that both my friends would be there. So long as they didn't fight with each other.

The bell rang, signalling the break was over and classes were about to start again. The motion of the other students hurrying to get to their next class didn't bring back my motivation lost from the biology project.

Cloud pulled me aside, "Hey Tifa... Don't suppose you want to catch up after school? We can go have a milkshake or something?"

This was an offer I couldn't refuse, it had been so long since I saw my old friend and I only needed to be at Reno's place that night so things seemed to work out in my favour, "Alright, it would be nice to hear what you been up to since I left." I smiled at him softly.

"I'll wait for you after school then..."

I only realized now that Cloud didn't smile much anymore, wonder what changed? He used to be the happy-go-lucky blonde that nothing seemed to bother. Maybe I would find out later...

The end of the day came sooner than expected, that was probably because I was anticipating my busy afternoon. And at the entrance Cloud was waiting for me, just like Reno usually did. Wonder where Reno got to? Oh well, I'll ask him later when I see him. For now, I was going to catch up with my old friend. I couldn't help but smile to myself thinking about it.

"Ready to go?"

I nodded happily, "Mhmm... Let's go."

We walked casually to the local ice cream parlour, one of the oldest shops in town, but a favourite amongst the students. Last time I was here I was very young and barely remember it. It was already buzzing with activity as Cloud and I went to find a table.

"I'll be right back..." He got up from where we were sitting.

I watched him go, before getting distracted by a group of kids being silly, and playing games. He returned with two milkshakes, a vanilla for himself and chocolate for me. I'm surprised that he remembered what flavour I liked after all this time. In fact, there were a lot of things that he remembered from when we were kids. Thoughts of what he must have felt when I left without saying goodbye flooded my mind, and with it, a sense of guilt.

"Thank you." A sweet smile on my face to express my gratitude.

He sat down and got comfortable. There was an awkward silence; he probably didn't know what to say.

"How have you been, Cloud?"

"I've been alright... Just a little tired..."

I giggled, "That's not what I was asking... I mean, how have you been since I left all those years ago?"

"I was lucky, Zack found me and we've been close ever since... Why didn't you ever say goodbye?" He asked, curiosity burning in his eyes.

Oh the dreaded question...

I could have seen this one coming...

"My Dad needed to get out of here... And he didn't give me the option to say goodbye, we literally packed up and left."

Cloud's eyes were cast down, "I thought I had done something to chase you away..."

"No! No, it wasn't you! It would never have been you!" Why was I panicking about him thinking that? 

"If I was a little older, I might have understood better and been a little more sympathetic about it..."

"I don't want your sympathy, Cloud... I didn't leave because I wanted to... And I am sorry I did... I didn't want to leave you behind..."

I feel like my leaving made a big impact on Cloud's life all those years ago... I didn't and still don't think I meant that much to him...

I fiddled with my straw, this was a first for me, not knowing what to say next... I always knew what to say… how to avoid the awkward silence till the blonde broke my from a daze I had put myself in…

"Tifa... Up for going into the system?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: New Hero**

That was an unexpected thing for Cloud to ask, I thought we'd be talking today so I was a little disappointed that he would rather be in the system than here with me. Cloud has become very quiet, something that I only notice now after spending some time alone with him, maybe this was his way of spending more time with me. We'd be together but we wouldn't be talking all the time while in the system, eliminating the awkward silences. In a way this was Cloud protecting himself…

"Okay, why not."

Cloud actually smiled just a little bit, "Great! Let's go!"

We got up from our seats and started to head towards the Nibalheim system. This was a newly built section, compared to all the older buildings, and had a ShinRa look about it. Looking around I actually was noticing how much this place has changed since ShinRa started expanding its company. I wonder if this is a good thing. I guess I'll just have to wait and see what the future will bring.

"See you on the inside…" Cloud was already walking towards a terminal.

With a nod I started heading to my own. The terminals here weren't as fancy as in Midgar, but let's face it, this town was sadly looked down upon because of it just being a small quiet town. Logging in like before, I plunged in to the system, feeling my mind drop into the game, along with a somewhat physical form if this could be considered my body.

I will never get used this intensity! The colours, the feelings, even the smells were so much more than what you experience in the real world. I wonder what it would be like for this to be real? I looked around the digital representation of Nibalheim for Cloud. He couldn't have gotten too far from here…

I saw the blonde in the distance, "Cloud!" I waved to get his attention.

"What would you like to do today?"

"What do you usually do?"

"Levelling up by doing missions…" he explained.

"Alright! Let's do that!" what did I know about gaming anyway?

He took his phone out his pocket.

"What are you doing?" was he seriously playing on his phone in the system?

"I'm checking what missions are available today…"

That was a big face palm ooh. I really need to get my gaming knowledge up…

"Whoa, Tifa! Come see the leaderboard."

I moved so I could see his phone's screen.

"Who's Sephiroth?"

Cloud gave me the 'you got to be kidding me' face, "The best player in SEVEN, he's insanely good and unstoppable!"

I smiled to myself, I think Cloud just found himself a new 'hero' to look up to, "What does it mean if you make it onto the leaderboard?"

"They upgrade your account and give you a new rank… you'll always know who you're coming into contact with by their rank which you can see. It's a great honour amongst gamers."

"What rank are you now?" I could just guess I was very low in the food chain so I wouldn't bother asking about me.

"I reached infantry last night, so not too bad… it's better than being ranked a new comer…"

Good for Cloud, at least he could feel good about that, "Well done, now if you work hard at it you'll reach your goal sooner or later."

"Oh, I found a mission… there are monsters loose in the mountains we can go clear out?"

"Sounds good to me…"

As he accepted the mission we unexpectedly, or unexpectedly to me, spawned in a new area. It looks a lot like Mount. Nibal… this must be the location of the mission. Now where do you suppose the monsters will be hiding? As if the system could read my thoughts, which I honestly wouldn't be surprised of if it could, a hand full of different monsters appeared.

Cloud raised his big sword, "You ready for this?"

I raised my fists in the same manner, "Sure am."

These monsters were really easy to fight, considering all I had to work with is my hands, two or three blows and the monster would turn into dust and smoke. I think Cloud purposely chose an easy mission. Do you suppose it's because I'm teamed up with him? Jerk. I can handle higher level missions. My annoyance with the situation fuelled my strength, making the monsters even easier which made me even more annoyed. I think I'll chose the next mission, and it sure as hell will not be an easy one. Maybe if I team up with Cloud again I make it spitefully harder… let's see if you can handle that Mr. Big-shot-wannabe.

With the mission cleared I heard the victory fanfare in the air and the state screen, which was filled with jargon I didn't understand, appear before me. Then we reappeared in our first location. Guess this was a good method of doing things, you wouldn't be limited to just one location's missions and could team up with others from all over the world. I looked at my watch, it was nearly time to go meet up with Reno to work on Hojo's stupid biology project.

"That was fun." I smiled at Cloud.

"Up for another?"

I looked apologetic, "Actually, I have to go… Hojo's given us a project due in two weeks."

"And you don't want to keep Reno waiting I'm guessing?"

Was this jealousy? Seriously? Why would he be acting jealous?

"The sooner I get this done the better, so I'll see you tomorrow Cloud."

And with that I logged out the system.

Exiting the room I stretched, I always get so stiff in there for some reason. I started walking toward where Reno stayed. The walk in the cold breeze was nice and relaxing. Soon his door came into view, and I knocked politely against its surface.

Reno answered it, "Hey, Tifa… Ready to start working?"

I nodded, "Unfortunately it needs to get done."

"Unfortunately is the word…" he chuckled, "Come in…"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Homework

This was the first time I've seen the inside of Reno's house, it was strangely plain compared to Reno's flamboyant personality.

"Let's go work in the Tv room…" Reno led the way.

I took a seat on the couch and got my pen and paper out.

Reno sat beside me, "Where do we start?"

Good question… I was always told when you don't know where to start, go to the beginning of it all.

"Well, the project is about how the brain and technology can work together… we know how the brain works thanks to school, so maybe we should find out how the technology works?"

"That's brilliant! How do we find that out?"

Curse you Reno for bursting my bubble! I could always try and ask that Rufus guy tomorrow? There has to be a way we can do some research!

Reno had his laptop open on the coffee table, he was speedily searching through websites, and maybe he would find an answer with the help of the internet faster than me. A strong look of concentration was on his face.

"Find anything?"

"There are a lot of forums about the SEVEN system…" he mused.

"Isn't that normal for a gaming system?"

He shook his head, "Take a look here…" he pointed to the screen, "It's normal to find in a forum fans of the system, users wanting to meet or find each other and pass around cheats… but…"

His but was starting to make me worry, what could someone possibly be messaging to other users?

His fingers lightly caressed the keys, "If you take a closer look…" he tapped the enter key dramatically, "There's an encrypted pathway heading to another site…"

And I wasn't about to ask him how he knew that, I might be scared to hear the answer.

"And what's on that hidden site?"

He was reading the data silently, concern creeping across his features, "I think these guys are hackers or something… they keep saying how the system is bad and other nonsense… their identities are hidden so they are speaking freely about it…"

I could already sense another but coming along.

"But there's one user whose screen name isn't hidden… like they want people to know who they are… the name is 'The Transparent Synaptic Net Diver'… this person is saying how dangerous the system can be because of the direct link to the brain and how there can be serious side effects…"

These points were strangely valid, "Hey! Think we can use that as our main out look? How the brain and technology work together through the direct link and the side effect that this causes?"

He smiles, "It's worth a shot… let's see if 'The Transparent Synaptic Net Diver' has an email address for us to use…"

He searched around, this was the break we needed! And possibly a good source if we are lucky enough.

"Got it!"

So fast! "Really?!"

"I'll send the email now quickly…"

I watched him type like a crazy person, could this be fate or what? We can really put a good project together now!

Something came to mind, "We can actually test this person's theories too by going into the system!"

I can't believe I am excited for this stupid project, maybe I've lost my mind.

"I know right! Hojo cannot fail us if we go through all this effort!" he hit the enter key again, "There! Email sent… now just to wait for a reply…"

"How long can that take?"

He shrugged, "Who knows… depends on how busy this person is…" he suddenly started smiling, "So we can't work till the reply comes in… so let's game! I promised I'd educate you in the world of gaming…"

I laughed at him, "Fine! Maybe with a little guidance I won't sound like such a new comer…"

He handed me a remote and switched on the Tv. This was bound to be very entertaining seeing I've never played games ever. The title screen and intro started… oh, it was one of those fighting games. I suddenly remembered my annoyance from earlier.

"Don't you dare go easy on me! I'd rather loose than know you let me win…"

"Let you win?" he laughs over dramatically, "Not a chance! I'm a sore looser…"

I could so tell he was lying, but I am glad he's going to play like he means it. I hate when people treat me like I can't do anything for myself… I may have been a little fragile a while ago but like they say, maturity comes with tears, and boy have I shed a few of those babies.

He started the game, I will admit that I was really just button mashing not really knowing what I was supposed to be doing.

"If you don't pay attention to what you are doing you are going to lose…"

As if his words tempted fate, Reno won.

My competitiveness was flaring, "Again! I'm not ready to admit defeat yet!"

He smiled like the goof ball he was, "You'll give up eventually, cause I'm the man…"

Yeah, like I'll give up after he said that. He started the game up again, this time I would learn from my mistakes, I paid closer attention to what I was doing. Attacking, blocking, using the stage to my advantage. I could see the strain building up on Reno's face. At least I can say I was giving him a run for his money. In the end he beat me again, only this time I felt I had lost honourably.

"That was a good match… you're a natural you know that?"

I grinned at that comment, "One day I am going to beat you…"

"I look forward to it…" he stretched, "It's getting late… I'll walk you home…"

"Reno… I can take care of myself, so you don't have to worry about me…"

He gave me a don't-bother-arguing-with-me look, "I'll feel better knowing you got home safely…"

"Fine." I dragged out the word dramatically.

To be honest I was too tired to argue anyway. We spoke about the project and all the excitement about waiting for a reply from the mysterious user. Before we knew it, the walk was over.

"Thanks for walking me home…"

"It was my pleasure"

I smiled at him, waving before disappearing into my house. I was dead tired; these boys seriously took a lot of my energy. As I got to my room I got a text.

_Hey Tifa, it's Cloud…How'd working on the project go?_

I smiled to myself, Cloud is texting me? This made me surprisingly happy.

_It went well I think, we're waiting for an email from someone who might be able to give us some information _

I threw myself onto my bed, and there, another text. I had lost track of how long we had spent texting, hours maybe, till I eventually fell asleep with my phone in my hand still.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: The Party

The sound of my alarm woke me. Apparently my phone had wound up landing on the floor sometime during the night. I really shouldn't stay up so late…

I got dressed in a hurry and grabbed a quick breakfast before dashing out the house on the way to school. I could feel the winter breeze slowly approaching so I zipped my hoody up for protection from the cold in the air.

I noticed an unusual buzz at school today, and for once it had nothing to do with SEVEN. My curiosity got the better of me; I went to find the boys so I could find out what all the fuss is about.

"Hey, Tifa… Sleep well?" I ran into Cloud first.

I answered with a small nod, "Mhmm! What's with all the excitement this morning? Is something happening that I don't know about?"

"Oh, you know about it," he put his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out an envelope, "Here's your invitation to Zack's party. I got yours when I got mine so you didn't have to hassle with all this drama…"

I took it from him. Oooh, Zack's party! I forgot completely that Zack enjoys parties, but I didn't think they were this popular that people would be rioting just to get an invitation.

"Thanks, Cloud!"

"You're welcome…" he smiled very softly.

"What type of party is it?" I didn't have the slightest idea of what I would wear!

"Just a random party I think… jeans and a t-shirt should be fine…"

How did he…? I wanted to smack him right there and then! I could have sworn I saw a smirk on his face too… surely my face wasn't that readable?!

"Yeah, sure…" I will act as if that so wasn't on my mind, I won't give him the satisfaction… "I better hurry before I'm late for class!"

I'd probably meet up with Reno on the way anyway…

The day seemed to pass quickly, all the excitement for the party was still zooming around everywhere you went. Talk about it being the party of the year caught my ear, I was so curious to what a Zack Fair party was like…

Both Cloud and Reno were waiting at the entrance for me. We still haven't gotten a reply back from the email we send… hopefully we would get one soon, if the person decides to even reply to us.

"Are you ready to party?!" Reno was pumped.

"Yeah! Sounds like it's going to be one hell of a party!"

"Are you kidding? It's the best party of the year! Missing it is like social suicide!" Reno continued.

"For those who care about status, you mean…" Cloud added.

"Oh, if I remember correctly, you were very big on status once upon a time, Blondie…"

And the bickering starts… right on cue…

"Well since you two are so preoccupied with fighting with each other, I'm going to head home and start getting ready," I smiled at the stupid boys, "I think Gran needs me to run a few errands before a go too…"

I waved at them, not waiting for a reply. Those two don't really get along well… I wonder why they spend so much time together then… you don't think it's because of me, do you? That's ridiculous!

A thought dawned on me; they are both going to be at the party tonight. Argh, this is just trouble waiting to happen…

I walked very slowly home, truth was Gran didn't have errands for me; I just didn't want to listen to the boys fighting with each other. Lately I've been enjoying my walks home. I missed this town even though it holds such sad memories… this is my home after all!

I decided to take a detour and headed towards Mt. Nibel. I still know these mountains better than anyone else. The safe trails from the dangerous ones… I could find my way out even in a big freak storm. Maybe this is why I wasn't afraid to go up it. It was a known fact that freak storms happened here, people have died here before because they get lost. But this is my home. I could never get lost here. I pulled my hoodie closer to my body as the crisp cold intensified. The cold didn't bother me at all; I've climbed this mountain in a t-shirt before. I quickly found my favourite spot, sitting down and staring out into the distance. This may be a quiet town, but there is so much beauty to it if you take the time to find it.

As soon as I couldn't take the cold anymore, I headed back home. By now I should be getting ready; else I'm going to be late in an unfashionable way. I looked through my closet for my black skinny jeans, I liked them because they had cute red detail on the back pockets, and a white printed t-shirt that I only noticed after I put it on was cropped short round the waist. It didn't matter since I wasn't planning on leaving without my jacket anyway. After slipping on my sneakers and zipping up my jacket I was ready to check this party out.

Gran knocked on my door, "There's someone downstairs for you…"

She was smiling, so it must have been Reno or something. I was shocked when I reached the bottom and it was actually Cloud waiting for me.

"I thought you'd like a ride to the party…"

I smiled warmly, "A ride would be great!"

"You ready to go yet?"

I nodded, "Yeah, let's go!"

"It was nice seeing you again, Mrs Lockhart…" He politely said to my Gran as he closed the door behind us.

Cloud had a little black convertible, nothing fancy, sort of a car that you'd have thought a student would have. I got in on the passenger side, and Cloud started the car.

"I think you're really going to enjoy this…"

I smiled, "Well, we're going to find out!"

Cloud drove towards Zack's place; I didn't realize he lived nearby to me, in the nice neighbourhood. I can imagine why people would get all excited for something like this. A party at the upper class must be something to experience. And most people in high school are beyond shallow and superficial, they don't appreciate what they have.

As we came round the corner you could already hear the party was pumping. Cars parked in the large drive way, kids everywhere, drinking and dancing. If it wasn't because I had better sense than to assume, I would have bet the whole school was invited, but then the party would have lost its exclusiveness. I wonder how much planning went into the guest list alone.

I got out of the car after Cloud parked it.

"Let's go find Zack…" Cloud suggested.

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan… if we can find him through all this…"

Cloud chuckled lightly, "I have a Zack sense… I know where he is…"

Cloud's fail at a joke, though it was a little funny because of it being a fail.

"Lead the way then…"

Getting through the crowd was a nightmare, there was even more people inside. This definitely was one hell of a party. I'm so glad Cloud is familiar with Zack's house, if I was wondering through here alone I think I would be royally screwed. After narrowly avoiding being hit by an unidentified flying object we passed through sliding glass doors to an outside area. There were lights everywhere, in the trees, round any study surface; even the pool's light was on. So I was immediately drawn to the glowing blue liquid.

"Hey, Tifa! Glad you could make it!" I was greeted with a smile from Zack.

"I was told this was /the/ party to be at," I smiled warmly in response, "And so far I see why! This is amazing Zack!"

He chuckled, "Yeah? The girls always get excited when it comes to decorating. See all these lights? Aerith spent the whole afternoon putting them up" His smile while talking about her had a hint of adoration in it, "She said she was making the atmosphere 'magical'"

"It really is!" I casually started to walk around.

I haven't seen Reno yet, and I wasn't planning on waiting for the boys to meet up for another fight. I'm going to mingle! Back in Midgar I used to enjoy going to parties and meeting the people there. I never used to stay with one group the whole time, and Gran did say I should try and get things back to normal. The music in the sitting room was pumping; I definitely wouldn't be able to do any talking in here. I walked into a random room, not actually having a clue where I was headed, and found myself in the kitchen. Leaning against the wall was Reno's friend Rude, holding what must have been beer.

"Hey…" I leaned against the wall beside him, "Why are you standing here alone?"

"It's too noisy and crowded everywhere else…" he really wasn't much of a talker…

"Oh? You don't like parties?"

He looked in my direction, his shades not allowing me to know for sure if he was actually looking at me, "Reno drags me along every time…"

I couldn't help but giggle. Imagining Reno literally dragging along the buffer guy was something I would have paid good money to see!

"Where is Reno anyway?" I said through giggles.

He shrugged with a smirk, "Who knows… probably drinking who knows what or swapping spit with someone… either or… possibly at the same time… I'm not judging…"

I gave him a you-got-to-be-kidding-me face, "You could have just said he's somewhere that isn't here…"

"I could have, but where's the fun in that?"

I walked away from Rude, who most definitely lived up to his name. Stupid sarcastic moron!

Zack's house had many little parlours and reading rooms in it. Unfortunately most of the rooms with doors where being used for activities I didn't mean to walk in on, on several occasions. After looking in a room and my cheeks flushing bright red for what I didn't mean to see, I gave up on looking around and decided to just stand around for a little while.

"Hey, Tifa. You enjoying the party?" it was Aerith, who must have seen me just standing here.

I nodded, "It's amazing! I saw the lights outside!"

"Oh, I didn't overdo it did I?" Light concern in her calm voice.

"No! It was really amazing!"

Her smile was the biggest I had ever seen, "I like going the extra mile, and it was really fun to do…"

"Oh, have you seen Reno anywhere? He won't be impressed with me if I don't at least say hi while I'm here…"

Aerith had her finger to her lip, thinking, "Hmm… I think he might be playing pool with Cloud and Zack…" She must have guessed I didn't know where that would be and pointed me in the right direction, "Go that way and you'll see the big open door way… or hear the boys fighting with each other."

I laughed at this, not doubting the last part for a second, "Thanks for the heads up."

Alright… pool room… or ballad room I think it's correct name is… you can't be too hard to spot. And just like Aerith said, I heard bickering and headed towards it.

"Hey! That's cheating!" Came Reno's voice.

"Pfft, I never cheat!" Most definitely Zack.

"You always cheat, Zack…" Leaving the last for Cloud.

I was standing in the door way.

"See? It's not just me that noticed! Even your buddy, Cloudy, is calling you a no good cheat!"

"Well if you two would stop bitching like old ladies and played like men we'd get more games going!" Zack sounded amused.

Cloud folded his arms, "I bet you'd be singing a different tune if you have to play me and Reno at the same time…"

Zack smirked, "Please, I could take you girls down any day!"

"Prove it then! Cloud let's show this guy who the girl is!"

Watching this made me start to wonder. Why was I so worried about Cloud and Reno fighting? They actually seemed to get along fairly well… or more exact, well when Fair was involved.

I casually walked in and started to watch their game. Zack had some made skills going up against two opponents, but Cloud and Reno had the determination to beat Zack that gave them their edge. In the end, Zack still won.

"You must have cheated!" Reno said with annoyance.

Zack sure as hell was going to rub this in their faces, "Awww, is Reno being a sore loser now?"

"Shut it!"

I started laughing at them. This was the funniest thing I had seen in a long time.

"Tifa? How long have you been standing there?" Reno scratched the back of his head.

"Since the beginning of your game…"

Zack put his arm around my shoulder, "We didn't even notice!"

"I didn't want to interrupt your game." I playfully poked Zack in his side which caused him to let me go in fear of being tickle assaulted.

"You should have!" Zack said, "We could have played doubles and then not only would those two have lost on their asses but they would have lost to a girl too!"

I hi-fived Zack, "Next time for sure!"

"Wait! I protest!" Reno announced.

"My table, my rules!" Zack had a cheeky smile.

Reno eventually gave up the losing battle, "Fine! Whatever!"

Cloud looked at his watch, "I guess we should be heading back, are you ready to go, Tifa?"

"You came with Cloud?" Reno sounded disgusted by the idea.

"Yeah, Cloud kind of just rocked up at my place, it was nice though because I would have got horribly lost on my own…"

Reno seemed disappointed that Cloud had thought of that before he did.

I hugged Zack and Reno goodbye, I've never really been the huggy type person but what the hell it seemed like a good idea, and started walking with Cloud towards his car. I only noticed the time when we got outside and saw how dark it had gotten.

"I didn't realize it had gotten this late!"

"Me either… but that's a Zack party for you…" Cloud added unlocking the car.

It felt like the drive home was a lot longer than the ride there, was Cloud going joy riding at this ridiculous hour? Not that I was complaining I enjoyed going for drives, I just didn't think Cloud would be a 'let's waste time' type of guy. After the slightly longer drive than usual my front gates came into view and opened for the car to drive in.

"Thanks for taking me tonight, I really had fun!" I smiled at Cloud.

"Me too…"

"Well, goodnight…" I opened the door to get out.

"Wait, Tifa…"

As I turned to see why Cloud called me back he pulled me into a kiss. His lips moving softly against mine took me by surprise, but I had no intention of protesting. The length of the kiss caused my cheeks to light up. A few more lingered moments and then he pulled away.

"Goodnight, Tifa…"

I was left speechless, the blush on my cheeks being answer enough for him.

Did this really just happen…?


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine: The Meeting

I woke up later than usual, I really didn't realize I'd gotten home so late last night… and last night was definitely an interesting night, I still don't fully believe all that happened. I looked at my phone which was sitting on the side table, and saw there was a text:

_**Hey, Tifa. It's Reno. We got a reply from the 'Transparent Synaptic Net Diver' early this morning. Are you free today to do a bit of work?**_

I don't usually have plans so work seemed like a good idea. I started texting back:

_**I'm not busy, I'll see you at your place in an hour.**_

I locked my phone and immediately started getting ready. I didn't actually think we would get a reply at all, it's only for a school project after all, I didn't think this person would give us their time for something so inconsequential to them. I quickly grabbed my sling bag and headed out the door. I was so eager to hear the reply that I found myself running instead of walking to Reno's place. This was definitely exciting!

Catching my breath, I knocked on his door.

"You got here fast!" Reno answered the door.

"Well I was curious to find out what the reply was."

He had his laptop open on the coffee table again, "Look here… 'Can we meet?'…"

This person wants a face to face meeting? Isn't that one of those things you are warned against doing by your parents?

"I wonder why they want to meet and not just tell us through emails…"

Reno smirked, "Want to find out?"

"Duh, I want to find out! Reply back already!"

Reno's fingers moved across the keys:

_**Where do you want to meet?**_

He was being straight to the point. I guess he saw what I did, that this person did not try to say more than was necessary or maybe didn't care about minor detail and niceties.

Not even a minute later the reply came in:

_**The coffee shop down LOVELESS AVENUE in Midgar. It's crowded enough for you to feel secure and secluded enough that we shouldn't be overheard.**_

This reply had a slightly ominous feel to it. Should we be worried that this person actually put a plan together to make us feel more comfortable meeting up? Something definitely was up, and I am going find out what!

_**We'll leave immediately.**_

_**The table will be under Moogle when you ask at the front. I look forward to our meeting.**_

Reno hastily put his laptop in his back, "Come on, let go catch a train!"

And our little adventure to Midgar began. We sat on the train talking about the things we would ask, things we wanted to know.

"I still can't understand why we needed to meet like this," I thought for a moment, "This is really just a school project. Why did this person take a sudden interest in it…?"

"You're guess is as good as mine, Tifs. Maybe we've just gotten ourselves into something bigger than we thought…"

This new idea wasn't making me feel better at all. It might have made me worry more now.

My nerves were on edge as the train finally pulled into the Midgar station, and we exited into the busy city. It was at least a little better that Reno was here, if I had to do this alone I might have had a problem. We continued to walk through the city, heading towards the place we were going to meet the mysterious person.

"Table for two?" the hostess asked politely.

Reno was the first to respond, "Actually we're meeting someone here, under the name 'Moogle'…"

The lady smiled, "Right this way, Sir…"

She led us to a table at the very back of the café. What we saw had us completely confused. Sitting at the table we were shown to was a nine year old girl.

"I see you've finally arrived…" her voice has a slight monotony to it.

"Hold on," Reno started, "You're trying to tell me that you're the 'Transparent Synaptic Net Diver'?"

She tilted her head, "Is that hard for you to believe? Is it more believable for a young girl to somehow dispose of the real person you're supposed to be meeting instead?"

She made the strangest of points.

Reno scratched the back of his head, "Guess not." He held his hand out to the young girl, "I'm Reno…"

She took his hand and shook it cautiously, "Shelke Rui…"

I followed Reno's actions, extending my own hand out to her, "I'm Tifa Lockhart…"

"Please sit," Shelke instructed, "I think we have a lot to discuss and not a lot of time to cover everything…"

As we sat down Reno had something on his mind, "What made you take an interest in a school project…?"

If the young girl was able to show emotion, it would have been amusement that shone in her eyes, "A simple project that might make a difference to a lot of things… in finding the answers you seek, you will indirectly be helping me… so in actual fact, we simply had a coincidental meeting and find we want the same thing…"

Same thing? You mean the side effects that the system might cause? I didn't assume there /were/ actual side effects. That was simply just the base of our project.

"Is there something wrong with the system?" I couldn't just sit back and listen.

"Everything about the system is wrong. Innocent people have lost their lives because of it…"

"People died?!" Reno sounded horrified, "How come no news of this has been made available to the public?"

"How dense can you be? If people knew death was possible would they enter the system as much or at all? Think about it… the people using the system must have thought at one point how the system was made…"

"I wouldn't have looked into it if it wasn't part of a project…" I added shamefully.

"It's a direct tap into the brain… that's a lot of trial and error involved in something like that…" she looked away.

"And how can we make a difference to this situation?"

"I think you need to get the story from a better source… Let me show you something… Go enter the system… I'll meet you inside…" and with that Shelke started heading towards the door.

"Think we can trust her?" Reno asked me.

"She was willing to meet complete strangers, so this must be genuine don't you think?"

"How about this, we go along with this till it starts looking like a joke?"

I nodded, "Sounds like a plan!"

Lucky for us the ShinRa building wasn't too far from here. Let's see what this Shelke girl knows…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Vincent

In the dark terminal I enter the system. My curiosity fuelling my impatience as I found myself in the familiar, bright world that was SEVEN.

Now to find Reno…

"Hey, Tifs. Find Shelke yet?"

I shook my head, "Not yet… Where should we start looking?"

"There is no need for that…"

If it wasn't because it is attached to me, I might have jumped out of my skin when Shelke appeared out of nowhere.

Shelke continued, "Are you ready to learn the truth?"

"That's why we're here." Reno answered confidently.

This really gave me a bad feeling, like this world is a lot scarier than we first thought. Could we really make a difference in something like this? SEVEN… What secrets are you keeping?

"Follow me…" She was looking around, like she was worried about being followed.

Was it that bad that we needed to be careful?

She led us down a secluded alleyway, looking around once more before opening something that looked like a portal that hovered in the air. It was as if she cut through the program herself, if that was even possible. Reno took the initiative and walked through the portal first, I walked in behind him as Shelke made sure to close the portal behind her so no one could enter in after us.

This new place we had entered was very different from the system, it was endless white. I'd beat you could get lost in a place like this.

"This way…" She instructed, "Don't wonder off or your consciousness may be lost forever…"

Well that answered my question. Note to self, exploring equals bad idea. Not that I wanted to explore anyway.

"What is this place?" I asked her.

"We have entered SEVEN's mother board…"

"And why exactly are we here?" My questions continued.

She walked forward, "There are secrets living in here…"

Reno and I followed her silently, holding our questions back for now, knowing they would be answered soon enough. The system started to change, becoming darker and darker, as we progressed through it. This place reminded me of a cave, with the light coming from behind us, and us entering into the dark unknown.

"It's not much further now…" she said after a while.

Something blue, shining through the darkness came into view. It was stunning to say the least, the intensity never ceased to amaze me. It drew us to it, like a moth to a flame.

"Vincent Valentine… we have guests… "Shelke address the shadows.

"Guests?" A deep, husky voice answered.

"I think they can help us…" She explained, "I brought them here to hear your side of the story…"

"My story?" He questioned no one in particular, "To say I come here often would be an understatement… in actuality I'm trapped here…"

"What?!" How could someone get trapped in the system?!

"The system can trap you in it?" Reno panicked.

"You misunderstand…" Shelke added with a sigh.

"The system didn't trap me in it, the creator of the system did." Vincent shed some light on the situation.

"You could say, Vincent Valentine, was the game tester… the one they experimented on to see if the system worked or not…"

"At this point, it is safe to say that I am very much dead outside the system…"

I felt my stomach knot and my heart sink at the same time. They killed him? And for their own personal gain to make it worse! How disgusting…

Vincent continued with his story, "I've seen first-hand the lengths ShinRa will go to for their own greed… but… I digress…"

"You mean this isn't the problem?!" I get that he said he's dead on the other side, but he must care a little bit?

"No… there's nothing left for me in the real world… you cannot save something long deceased… the real problem is far worse…"

"We have reason to believe a virus has entered the system…" Shelke took over.

"How can that be possible?" Reno mused, "Isn't the security of the system supposed to be the best in the world?"

"Just standing here… doesn't that itself contradict that theory?"

Reno scratched the back of his head, "I see your point…"

"Why hasn't the creator tried to fix it yet?" I asked.

"The creator is a sadistic man… he probably finds this all amusing…" Vincent answered.

"That's sick…" Reno commented, "We need to put a stop to all this!"

"I knew you two would be able to help…" Shelke was pleased to have us on board.

Should we really be helping though? What could we possibly manage to do? We're only kids! Reno seemed to be thinking the same thing… this was only a school project, we could get into some serious trouble if we venture fourth into something like this… the only thing is… if this could happen to Vincent, it could happen to someone else… it could happen to Reno, it could happen to Cloud. I couldn't handle the thought of my friends being hurt by something that was supposed to be fun, that was supposedly safe. This was an easier choice to make than I first thought, I didn't need to think about this if it meant saving my friends from something potentially deadly. I might not be much help but I sure as hell would try my best to assist our new allies come to an answer in this virtual world and potentially save everyone with links to it.

"Where do we start?" I really wished I was more knowledgeable of computer systems.

"First," Vincent started to explain the plan of action, "You need to find the source of the virus… it's a simple enough concept… find the cause of the problem, destroy it, end of problem…"

Reno grinned, "That doesn't sound too hard! Finding information is one of my strong points!"

"Don't forget, Vincent and I will always be available to help… we just can't move as freely through the system as you two can…"

Shelke said, finalizing the plan.

So that's why they need our help? We'll be acting as their legs and eyes… I can see this working if they would be guiding us through this mess…

"No problem! Leave it to us!"

As we started walking back towards the white exit, we heard something very unusual and faint. A soft, eerie voice filled the air around us. All that was heard through the echo of nothingness was two words spoken by a female: I'm sorry…

This place was definitely creepy… that was for sure.

It was hard to believe, looking around at this magical wonderland, that something bad was about to happen.

I hope we can manage to at least help Shelk and Vincent… this seems to be very important to both of them…

It was frustrating trying to figure it out, we'd definitely need a little time to wrap our minds around this…

"We need to formulate a plan before we get in above our heads…"

I nodded, "I wouldn't know where to start anyway…"

"Up for a quick mission before we go?" He grinned.

"Reno!"

"Kidding! I wouldn't like to find out what a virus would do to me anyway!"

A thought hit me, "Reno, what if finding out what the virus does means finding out how to destroy it?"

Reno took in what I was saying, "We are so getting an A…"

"We need to research! We'd better get right on it!"


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Failing At Friend-Zoning

This project has definitely become larger than us, so wasting time isn't really an option anymore. I find my mind working through all these problems more often than not and every free moment Reno and I spend it gathering info and working towards some sort of answer.

Sitting around Reno's coffee table again, we started looking some things up.

"Hmm… do you think the virus's objective is to construct or deconstruct?" I was jotting down some ideas, both equally as problematic but the latter harder to spot.

Reno added, "What if it was to alter?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if it takes something and just changes it to suit itself, wouldn't that make it harder to notice?"

"If we look at it like that, then why would it need to do this at all?" Why can't things just be straight forward?

"That is what we're trying to figure out…" He flicked my head playfully.

I smacked his hand away, "Yeah, yeah, don't remind me…"

Reno was browsing through a number of websites on his computer, while I was looking through some notes I had started making.

"Reno?" He gave me his attention, "Do you think we might have rushed into this?"

He looks serious, "If we had more time we could have thought things over more. Yes, this may just be a stupid biology project-"

"But if we don't do something now, something bad will happen soon enough…" I became less doubtful coming to this conclusion.

He smiles, "And knowing something is happening and not doing anything to stop it, makes us just as guilty as the ones responsible for everything that's happening."

An idea struck me, so I searched my bag for my biology textbook, finding it among other textbooks, papers and files. So focused on my search and my epiphany I must have missed a few things that happened. As I took the book out and turned to be in the position I was previously, I see Reno in front of me. Out of nowhere his lips met mine, and I found myself on my back.

What the hell is happening?

There was something dangerous about Reno, something untamed. It was exciting and yet terrifying at the same time. My mind went blank as I felt him tower over me, his body between my legs.

Did I want this?

I gained a grip on reality as my phone began to ring. My lips parted from his to see who it was that had decided to call. The caller ID flashed brightly as I answered.

"Cloud?" My voice abnormally sweet.

"Hey, Tifa…" His sudden pause gave me the feeling that this call had no real purpose to it.

"Do you need something?" I broke the silence first, worried about him and this unexpected call.

"Just… wanted to know how you were doing… what you're up to?"

"Oh," I smiled at his failed attempt to make small talk, "I'm doing fine, just working on the project with Reno…"

Wow, this conversation was getting more awkward by the second, with Reno still on top of me playing casually with my hair. He really was an ass… he was probably enjoying this more now because Cloud was on the phone with me…

"You spend a lot of time with Reno, don't you?" Was that a hint of jealousy I hear?

"He's my friend," I couldn't help but smile at Cloud, "Plus this work isn't going to finish itself."

Cloud's voice was very soft on the other side of the line, "I'm your friend too…" he clears his throat awkwardly, "Want to do something tomorrow after school?"

"Okay!" looks like I have a date with Cloud tomorrow, if you could call it a date.

"So I'll see you tomorrow… don't work too hard…"

"Bye, Cloud."

I closed my phone as I heard the other side die. And that's when I felt Reno's lips against my neck.

"So… You and Cloudy, eh?" his voice as soft as his kisses.

I blushed, "Don't be silly! Anyway…" I needed to take a breath, "We should get back to work…"

He looked down at me, "We're taking a break…"

He kissed me once more, pushing me down as I felt that dangerous aura appear again. I didn't know how I felt about this… he made my heart race but there was nothing tender about this… our lips were rushed and passionate but shouldn't they be sweeter…? I wasn't this type of girl was I…? Thinking was very difficult with everything moving so quickly around me… I felt slow… so very slow…

Our lips parted for breath we'd been without for what seemed like an eternity, gaining air into my lungs again help me gain some of my better judgements. As he bent forward to kiss me again, I turned my head to the side to avoid losing my ability to think again.

"Something wrong…?"

I pushed him up, "This just isn't how I saw this happening… the carpet of your living room while your dad's out…"

He sat up properly with a smirk I didn't expect to see after I rejected him, "I see… looks like I'm going to have to wait for a better opportunity then, aren't i?"

My jaw nearly dropped. I just about friend-zoned him and /still/ he's not going to give up?

Reno stretches, "Especially now that I know Cloudy's my competition…" he grins, "I say we call it a day, what you think?"

I laughed, more to cover up the awkwardness than for the humour of the situation, "My brain's fried anyway…"

After gathering all my stuff, that was scattered all over the coffee table, Reno walked me home even though I said there was enough day light to be safe enough.

"How would that make me look? Letting a girl walk home by herself?"

This /better not/ turn into a competition…

"Hey! I'm tough!" I punched him playfully.

I'm so not helping my situation… I'm going to have to watch my actions a little more carefully from now on… just to be safe.

I was so relieved when my house came into view. I ran through the steel gates and waved at Reno as I got inside. Reno was a great friend, but I don't think I could ever see myself with him as more than that.

Things are certainly going to become more interesting… in one way or another.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: The Truth**

I woke up looking forward to school today, and let's face it, who in their right mind looks forward to school? I wouldn't admit that it was because I would be spending the afternoon with Cloud today, but, in all honesty that was the reason behind it. I hastily got ready and bolted down the stairs and out the door, already heading to school. I was almost running I was so eager.

The day drifted by quickly with all my excitement and soon I found myself waiting outside for Cloud. It didn't take too long before Cloud and I left the school, though we didn't get very far. What happened when I saw him took me completely by surprise.

"Clou-"

He pulled me into a kiss, not that I was complaining. In fact, I responded positively by wrapping my arms around his neck pulling him in closer. I blushed lightly feeling his tongue brush against my lips, my skin tingled as his hand moved up my back. All time seemed to come to an abrupt stop, the only thing I was aware of was that I was in the arms of Cloud Strife.

"Hey, Strife…"

Cloud broke away from me wondering who the hell was interrupting him. He was greeted with a fist that came flying through the air and knocked Cloud square in the jaw. He fell at my feet and rubbed his jaw, clearly pissed off.

"Reno?!"

I was appalled at how my friend was acting, was punching him really necessary…? This was seriously frustrating now that I know I am in the middle of all this.

"Hey, Reno…"

What made things worse was that Cloud got to his feet and lunged at Reno, tackling him to the ground. The atmosphere reeked of testosterone and honestly it was beginning to piss /me/ off. I started to walk away towards the parking lot; I have no intention of seeing who won this fight, I could care less right this very moment. They could enjoy their afternoon together beating the crap out of each other, I so going home. I walked off fuming with anger only to notice a moment too late that standing in my line of vision was a tall man.

"Tifa Lockhart?" there was something familiar about his blue eyes, how they shined and almost glowed.

"Do I… know you…?"

He smiled gently, "I've known you since you were still very little…"

His eyes… where have I seen them before? They were definitely familiar…

He continued, "Are you busy? I really want to talk to you…"

I looked back at the boys, who were just about beating the each other into their next lives like a bunch of five year olds, "No, I'm not busy…" not for this stupid behaviour anyway…

He smiled and I walked with him to his car and got in on the passenger's side, fastening my seat-belt.

He got in on the driver's side, "You probably don't remember me… I'm Angeal Hewley… I'm your mother's brother…"

That's it! Mom's eyes! It actually hurt that I forgot…

He smiles warmly at me, "My… how you've grown up! I still remember you and how you were so attached to that silly cat you used to have…"

He really was my uncle, he has to be! Else how would he know something as personal as me having a cat when I was younger?

"Why did you stop visiting?" my voice very soft but rich with curiosity.

He looked saddened, "Things became very difficult… after your dad died, I thought it was about time that someone tells you the truth… if no one else I thought I should be the person to do it…"

"The truth? The truth about what?" what was going on? So many secrets only coming out now? I could already feel a sudden paranoia creeping up on me.

He put the key in the ignition, starting the car and putting it into drive, "Let's go somewhere better to talk…"

The drive was silent, there must be a lot he wants to say but wants to be completely focused on. Soon, he finds a quiet location and parks his car in the shade. He made no indication that we would be leaving the car, so instead, I decided to get comfortable in my seat instead.

"Everything that you think was a coincidence or an accident… well I'm betting every single one of them was planned in some way or another…"

"What?"

"I knew your mom was going to die…" he continued, "A few years before it happened actually…"

Tears welled up in my eyes. I didn't know how to respond to this. They knew she was going to die and did nothing to try and stop it?

"No one thought she'd reach her teens," he smiled fondly, "Your mother truly was a strong person…"

"What was wrong with her?" my heart was breaking thinking about the pain from when she died. They told me she died from disease when it happened, I guess I was only a child so it would be expected that I didn't get the full story.

"The world is very cruel… and many of the cruellest things happens to people against their will…" he stated, "Your mom and I were exposed to an experimental virus when we were young, it mutated her cells and they started eating away at her body from the inside…"

A virus? Again?

This got me thinking… would it be too coincidental that this is the /exact/ same virus we're dealing with in the system? What Angeal said when he stopped the car_, everything that you think was a coincidence or an accident… well I'm betting every single one of them was planned in some way or another…_

"I don't know if my body will reject them like hers did, but so far I'm alive and still kicking." He grins behind sad eyes.

He casually looks at me. No, more like examines me. Leaning closer and holding my chin to keep me still.

"Hey!" I protested trying to get away from him.

"Your eyes have gained a reddish tinge to them," He eventually let me go, "That's due to the chemicals that must be in your body…"

I always knew my eyes weren't completely brown, but it wasn't really noticeable unless you literally examined them like Angeal just did.

He crossed his arms, "We all worried, when you were born, that you might have inherited something from her…"

"Did dad know about this?"

He looked at me as if that concept was something comical, "It's not exactly something you could easily hide… your dad knew about everything and all the risks… even after your accident-"

"My what?" this had to be some practical joke he was playing on me, I don't remember anything like that!

"They said your memory was supposed to come back after a while… I guess it hasn't come back yet…" he adds, "They came after you when you were still little…"

"Who is 'they'…?"

Again, he looked amused by my question, like this all made sense to most people, "The ShinRa of course!"

ShinRa?!

"Luckily you were out with that silly cat, Snowball? Patches? Anyway, animals are usually aware of things before humans so he ran when he felt danger approaching. And you doting on the damn thing ran after him, all the way into the mountains. I don't know what happened since I wasn't actually there, but you had a fall and obviously remember none of it," He finishes, "It was amazing that you survived that fall. A miracle even! But in all honesty, I think it's because of the cells you inherited from your mother… the ShinRa wanted to see how the cells and your body work together, but they never managed to get a hold of you, thank god…"

How can I be expected to believe all this? I don't remember! All I have to work from is a story from an uncle I haven't seen in years, that's not exactly proof on a plate before me. This was a lot for me to take in all in one go… but maybe the truth would eventually come out? Or I hope it will…

"After you accident I went to your mom and dad and said I wanted to adopt you legally to protect you. Your mother's condition was starting to deteriorate faster than usual, and I didn't know if your dad could protect you the way I could, mind you I was a lot younger at the time… maybe that's why your mom didn't say yes, I was in my teens still at that time… and your dad wouldn't have any of it at all and took off with you as soon as your mother died…"

This whole story was crazy! There's nothing special about me! I'm just me, awkward and ordinary…

"And your dad's accident happened…"

Don't say his death wasn't an accident! I could feel my eyes start to fill with tears as Angeal continued the story.

"Well… they had him killed… they must have found him somehow…"

My voice caught in my throat, "How didn't they find me?"

He shrugged, "You must have gotten lucky, or maybe they did find you…? After you got sent back to Nibelheim, I received word of it… and here I am."

This didn't make any sense, "But I've been in the ShinRa main building a few times already…"

Angeal thinks, "I'm sure they didn't over look this fact… it was common knowledge that you lost your memory of the incident, and wouldn't be wary of the company the way you should have been… I'm betting they are watching you very carefully and waiting for the best time to act…"

"Even now?"

He nods, "That's why we stayed in the car… I don't want them listening in…"

I felt a lump develop in my throat. How much had they figured out? Reno and I are working on something that could get us into big trouble…

Angeal's attitude changed from a serious one to a slightly more chilled one, "I know this is sudden, after everything you lost and have been through… and you don't have to decide right now… but I still do want to look after you like I did back then…"

I looked at him, thinking it over. I've been without close family for what seems like forever even through it hasn't been all that long… but the idea of having a father figure back in my life is the best thing I've heard in a while…

"I'll need to think about it…" actually I was just about ready to leave with him now, that wasn't why I hesitated, "I need to talk to my grandparents about it first…"

He smiled at me, "Take your time… I'll be watching over you from now on anyway, whether you decide to live with me or not."

All the worries I had gained from what Angeal had been telling me suddenly subsided with his words, "Thank you."

"Your mom made a joke when I first asked her," He chuckled to himself, "That I should ask her again in ten years time if I still feel this way… I'm sorry it's not her that I'm asking though…"

I suddenly missed my mom more than usual, but hearing stories from people who knew her better than I did was something I longed for.

The idea of staying with my uncle was exciting; I couldn't wait to hear all the stories about my mom! Though I have no idea where he stays… last time I heard he was living in Midgar working with security or something like that. Though he must be staying somewhere nearby because he said he's keeping an eye on me… I'll ask him after I talk to my grandparents about all this. I don't know why, but I was actually nervous to talk to them about it. They've been so kind and understanding to me, would they be angry that I wanted to leave? Would they be happy for me? It seemed like the Lockharts and Hewleys weren't exactly on good terms with one another.

I was trying to think through everything I would say, everything I was feeling on the short ride home. We spoke longer than I expected but I could also see it was light out, so it couldn't have been more than an hour or two.

I walked through the house to where my grandparents were sitting, reading and knitting in the quiet almost evening.

"Hello, dear…" my Grandmother smiled at me, "Did you have a good day at school?"

I nodded, "I had a strange visitor today… Angeal Hewley…"

"Wasn't he living in Midgar?" Grandfather casually added.

"Guess he's here for now…" I shrugged, trying to keep things as casual as possible.

"What did he want, dear?"

"He's my uncle, I'm sure he just felt sorry for me and wanted to give me his condolences after dad died… and he told me stories about mom and my childhood…"

I swear I saw them flinch, "That was kind of him to come all this way just to give you a few kind words."

"Actually, that's not why he came to see me…" guess there was no more running circles around the subject anymore, "He wants me to come live with him…"

"I don't think that's a good idea," She said sweetly, "Hewley is a busy man, you'll probably just cause him more trouble than anything else…"

That hit me hard, "Am I that much of a burden…?"

"Not for us, dear."

"But we are retired," My grandfather explained, "We have the time to give you the attention you need…"

"But… I **want** to go… I want to know everything I've forgotten…"

Again, they flinched, Angeal must have been telling the truth else they wouldn't be acting so strangely about it. So they knew the story and never told me… betrayal wasn't even close to how I feel right now.

"And we want the best for you…"

"Then why was I never told about my accident?!"

And that was it, I had crossed the line, my Grandfather spoke first, "If she wants to go, let her… she'll be back when she realizes some things should remain forgotten…"

Tears escaped my eyes as I left them in a flurry of emotions. I felt so hurt and betrayed from the people I thought cared about me.

How could they? How** dare** they?

I needed to go, to get out of here…

I looked at my phone, my mind was set. I was going to leave and stay with Angeal, no more lies and secrets… but… for now… I wanted to see Cloud.


	13. Chapter 13

**Auther Note: Sorry for this story hasn't been updated in a long time (I think it's been three years or something . gomen), believe it or not I got a little writers block and only got inspired to continue this recently. So please send me reviews and maybe your theories on where you think this is heading to keep my creative juices flowing! I love this story and really want to keep working on it and one day finish it (it's not even close to finished yet so yay?), so I will try my best to keep working and updating now again! I have gone through all the past chapters and fixed them a little bit, I will also be more aware of time in this story since I felt I was rushing through it all a little haphazardly, but yeah, I'll try make the chapters a little longer too maybe as well. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and continue to follow this story~**

Chapter 13: New Home and New Family

I was an emotional wreck right now, going to my room to just get a few things before I looked at my phone again. It was only starting to get dark now after talking to my grandparents, and saying things went bad would be an understatement. I texted Angeal, I would take him up on his offer since he seems like the only one in this goddamn world who is actually willing to be honest with me, the only one who is willing to actually protect me from something I didn't even understand or believe yet. But after how my grandparents reacted I know what Angeal said was true, I didn't even doubt it! I wanted to know the truth!

He didn't leave me hanging for very long, messaging me back saying he'd come get me, he wouldn't leave me in this mess. My heart warmed a little bit at his concern, I'd get myself out of here and then I'd talk to someone else who was very important to me… Cloud.

While waiting I constantly looked at my phone, half hoping to see a message from the blonde, but he wasn't the type to message me without some sort of reason… and I think he knows that I was angry with him for what happened earlier. But I needed him right now… I wanted him to put his arms around me again…

Soon enough, and with Angeal's help, I had all my stuff and was heading out with my uncle. I didn't know where he lived nor did I care at this point, I actually felt completely safe for the first time in a long time. A safety I never thought I would actually feel again in my life.

The drive was a bit longer than I expected, Angeal lived near the mountain which I was actually happy about, I loved Mt. Nibel more than any other place I have been in my live so far. Being nice and close means I would definitely be spending a lot of time there again, I'd have a place to put my mind at ease again. I forgot how much I loved the country side, the hustle and bustle of the city always put me on edge even though I tried to ignore it most of the time. This was home! I was home again! Even after being upset earlier I found myself smiling at all the scenery passing by. Angeal noticed my change in mood, I was no longer and angry and whatever I was a little while ago, it must have put his mind at ease as well.

"Nibelheim remains me of my hometown…" he smiled fondly at the idea of his home.

"You and mom aren't from Nibelheim?" I tilted my head, curious at this new information.

Angeal laughed at this idea, "Your dad's from here, she and I came from Banora…"

I knew about Banora even though I have never been there, that's were Banora White Apple Juice comes from if the name wasn't a giveaway on its own. I haven't had any of that in a while, but when I did when I was little I remember it being delicious! Maybe Angeal and I should get some sometime.

"I've never been there before… though I know it's somewhere in Mideel… but now that I think about it, you and mom used to always give me apple juice from there… I guess I just never put it all together…" I smiled at the fond memories.

Trying to remember my childhood was a lot harder than I had expected. Trying to remember Angeal and mom was so difficult for me, everything was so hazy. I wonder if I would ever get them back because I would treasure every moment I had with her. I wanted to hear more stories from Angeal! I wanted more memories like the apple juice to come back too! Though I realize this isn't the time to want some good memories back. There were a lot of bigger things going on and I nearly lost myself to the idea of blissful moments. When this was all sorted out then I could spend time with Angeal and hear all the stories that he knows of.

He laughed once more, bringing my thoughts back to the present, "Maybe we'll go for a trip to Banora sometime… I'll find out from my friend that side when the Dumbapples ripen this year…"

I giggled at the sound of 'Dumbapples', "why do you call them 'Dumbapples' though?", I guessed there was a story behind the silly name.

"Because these are dumb apples that ripen randomly through the year… they have no specific season! I remember one icy winter we had trees filled with them, they were too stupid to realize the time of the year…"

These apples sounded seriously cute! I really want to see them one day!

I felt the car pull into the driveway. This must be where Angeal was living. As soon as the car came to a complete stop I slowly got out, feeling the cool mountain fresh air on my face which clears my mind and helps me get a grip on myself and reality.

"Let me show you the place before we unpack everything…" he said with a kind smile as I followed him in.

The apartment wasn't too big which was comforting to me for now. Right through the door was a sitting area with a TV. I noticed Angeal was actually really neat which might have come from the military training he must have done for his job in security. Everything was in very neutral colours which gave things a classic look compared to the more modern styles most people went for these days. Just further on was the open plan kitchen with marble surfaces and a little eating area. Nothing too fancy but very cute with just what was needed.

"The bedrooms are upstairs…" he pointed to the staircase we passes by the front door.

Up the stairs there were only four doors. They were all closed at the time so I needed to rely on Angeal to continue the tour.

"The first door to your left is the bathroom which is all yours," he smiled, impressed with himself for some odd reason, "and the door across from it is your bedroom… the last two is my bedroom and an 'all purpose' room where I usually keep my gear and work related stuff…"

I nodded, taking a look into my new room. Angeal stood in the doorway while I took in this new space. In the middle of the room was a big bed with pretty red sheets that had a black flower detail, a little dresser in the corner, a nice size closet and a desk against the open wall. Everything in a dark red wood that complimented the colour scheme Angeal had gone for. It seems he put a lot of thought into my room so I knew for sure that he wanted to do this for a long time and that he really wanted me with him. I turned around and hugged him around the waist.

"Thank you~ this is the most special thing anyone has ever done for me…"

Angeal hugged me back, "I'll keep you safe… I've wanted you for so many years already and now I finally got my chance… welcome to my family…"

Angeal smiled at this idea. I know he just wished he could have asked mom again later like she said to adopt me himself… well mom, you wouldn't have chosen anyone better than your own brother…


End file.
